The present invention relates to the conjugation of individual and complexed subunits of multisubunit protein complexes with polymers to stabilize their conformation. More specifically, the present invention describes a method of stabilizing individual and complexed subunits via covalent conjugation to a natural or synthetic polymer. The present invention also relates to stabilized conjugates of cardiac troponin I and C, and methods for its preparation.